Projection lithography device utilizing charged particles.
The invention relates to a lithography device for carrying out projection lithography by means of a beam of charged particles, which device includes an imaging particle-optical system for imaging a lithographic object structure on a lithographic imaging surface by means of said beam, said particle-optical system including a substantially telescopic system with a first and a second round particle lens which are arranged to produce a first and a second rotationally symmetrical lens field, respectively.
A device of this kind is known from an article in Proceedings SPIE "Electron-Beam Sources and Charged-Particle Optics", Jul. 10-14, 1995, by W. K. Waskiewicz et al., entitled "Electron-Optical Design for the SCALPEL Proof-of-Concept Tools", published in SPIE, Vol. 2522, 1995.